Another Day of Sun
by wedangjaeh
Summary: Jaehyun tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yuta, si pencuri ceri yang membuatnya sulit meninggalkan desa kecil ini. (Jaehyun x Yuta )


**Another Day of Sun**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Angin berhembus melewati wajahnya, rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai. Di ufuk timur matahari belum cukup tinggi untuk menghangatkan daerah itu. Beberapa burung camar terbang untuk mencari sarapan paginya.

Akhirnya dia lulus dan mendapatkan SIM-nya dan dia diperbolehkan mengemudikan BWM miliknya yang diberikan ketika hari ulang tahunnya, begitu beruntungnya dia. Hanya seorang diri dia berlibur ke kota kecil yang katanya terkenal akan pantainya dan penduduknya yang ramah. Terakhir kali ia berlibur ke pantai saat dia kelas 10 bersama orangtuanya.

Pemandangan disini begitu menenangkan pikirannya, dia tersenyum kecil bersyukur dapat melihat keindahan dunia ini. Berbeda dengan di kota yang udaranya bercampur asap dan dipenuhi dengan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi disini dia mencium aroma segar lautan yang sangat ia rindukan dan lautnya yang biru yang menyegarkan mata.

Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya sebentar untuk melihat dimana letak penginapan di dekat sini. Penginapan yang ia pesan berjarak 3 kilometer dari tempatnya berada, ia langsung menyetir menuju penginapan.

Penginapan yang ia maksud adalah sebuah sebuah _homestay_ di pinggir pantai. Ia sudah memesannya jauh hari sebelum keberangkatannya, harga sewa penginapannya sangat murah dan dari keterangan gambar terlihat nyaman.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pagar kayu yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Rumah itu terbuat dari batu bata, bergaya Inggris kuno dengan taman yang luas. Dia mengambil ransel yang berada di kursi penumpang dan keluar dari mobil. Jaehyun takjub dengan arsitektur di depan matanya, tua namun tetap kokoh. Belum sempat ia berjalan menuju halaman rumah seorang wanita berumur 40-an keluar dan tersenyum melihat kedatangannya.

Orang Eropa, pikirnya. Wanita itu berwajah tirus dengan hidung mancung lancip dan mata biru yang besar. "Anda pasti yang bernama Jaehyun," katanya dengan senyuman.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Saya yang menghubungi Anda kemarin untuk memesan kamar, apa saya boleh masuk?

Wanita itu tertawa, "Tentu saja anakku! Oh ya, namaku Margaretha selama disini kau boleh memanggilku Ibu. Kau akan dianggap sebagai bagian keluarga di rumah ini," Dia berbahasa Korea dengan lancar mungkin Margaretha tinggal di sini sudah sangat lama. Margertha berbicara panjang lebar seputar rumah kebanggan milik keluarganya ini dari kesimpulan yang ia jelaskan rumah ini ditinggali oleh Margaretha dan kedua orang tuanya, suaminya sudah lama meninggal sedangkan anaknya melancong ke ibu kota. Ibu Margaretha seorang Korea dan ayahnya keturunan Inggris dan dia lahir dan dibesarkan di sini, pantas saja bahasa Korea-nya lancar.

Kamar yang disewakan adalah kamar milik anaknya yang berada di lantai dua, berhadapan langsung dengan laut, kamar yang sangat pas, dia langsung jatuh cinta dengan kamar itu. Jendelanya cukup besar dan terdapat kasur yang menghadap jendela. Ada sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, meja belajar dan lemari besar.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Maafkan aku karena perabotan yang kami miliki tua, sangat sayang sekali bila diganti dengan yang baru karena mereka masih kuat."

"Perabotan yang tua inilah keunikan yang rumah Anda miliki, malah saya sangat suka rumah dengan gaya klasik seperti ini," dia merasa seperti sedang berada di Eropa, belum pernah sebelumnya dia menemukan rumah dengan gaya klasik Eropa. Jaehyun berharap Margaretha puas dengan ucapannya dan segera meninggalkannya karena dia sudah sangat capek dan ingin sekali meloncat ke atas kasur.

Margaretha terlihat bahagia mendengarnya, dia memberikan kunci kamar model tua lalu mengucapkan, "Selamat menikmati liburanmu, Nak Jaehyun!"

Setelah pintu tertutup dia langsung menjatuhkan ranselnya di bawah kasur dan melompat dengan desahan lelah. "Lumayan," gumamnya. Jaehyun menatap plafon abu-abu di atasnya dengan mata berat.

Dia berangkat dari pukul 8 pagi dan sampai pukul pagi juga, dia benar-benar lelah dan punggungnya begitu kaku karena harus mengemudi sendirian.

Jehyun memejamkan matanya, dia tertidur pulas tanpa menyadari bahwa dia melewatkan sarapan dan jam makan siang.

* * *

Dia terbangun karena kepanasan, dia duduk dan merasa haus. Jaehyun meraih ranselnya dan mengambil botol berisi air dan meminumnya, begitu hausnya sampai isinya hampir kosong. Dia mengelap bibirnya yang basah, tatapannya menjelajahi ruangan kamar itu, dia baru menyadari poster atau lebih tepatnya peta dunia tertempel di dinding di belakang ranjang. Peta tersebut berwarna cokelat yang senada dengan warna ruangan itu.

 _Pemilik kamar ini sepertinya ingin menjelajahi dunia._

Jaehyun membaca nama-nama kota dari Benua Amerika, Asia, hingga Eropa. Matanya melihat sebuah daerah yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Daerah itu bernama London.

 _Mungkin dia akan ke sana atau pernah ke sana._

Dia seketika merasa sangat lapar. Jaehyun melihat jam weker di samping ranjangnya. Waktu menunjukkan jam 4 sore, sial, dia belum makan semenjak tadi malam dan sekarang dia melewatkan makan siang.

Jaehyun turun ke lantai bawah siapa tahu Margaretha membolehkannya makan walau bukan jam makan.

Seseorang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menyesap minumannya dan beberapa kue tersaji di depannya, Jaehyun menelan liurnya. Orang itu menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kakinya, dia seorang pria tua sekitar 60-an tetapi postur tubuhnya tegap Jaehyun mengira dia seorang pria muda kalau saja dia tidak melihat wajahnya. Mata birunya bersinar melihat kedatangan Jaehyun. Pasti ayahnya Margaretha.

"Kau mengagetkan aku, Nak," pria itu meletakkan cangkir porselennya, dia menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelah sofa yang ia duduki, "Silakan duduk, Nak."

Jaehyun menuruti perkataan kakek itu walaupun perutnya sudah sangat kosong dan minta diisi dan tujuan awalnya adalah dapur. Dia duduk dan melirik ke arah kue yang terhampar.

Si kakek mungkin melihat kemana arah matanyanya tertuju, dia tertawa. "Silakan kau makan sepuasnya, Nak. Jangan malu-malu," dia mengangkat sepiring kue ke arahnya.

Jaehyun tentu saja menerimanya dengan senang hati,"Terimakasih banyak, Pak," kata Jaehyun senang. Tanpa ragu dia memakan kue pemberiannya. Rasa kuenya sangat enak, mulutnya tak dapat berhenti mengunyah.

"Silakan diambil lagi, Nak," kerutan di wajah kakek bertambah ketika dia tersenyum.

Margaretha muncul dari arah dapur, "Jaehyun ternyata kau sudah bangun, tadi aku memanggilmu untuk turun dan makan tapi kau tidak menyahut panggilanku aku kira mungkin saja kau sedang tidur, jadi aku menyimpan makan siang untukmu." Margertha menghampiri mereka dengan apron cokelat terpasang di pinggangnya. "Jae, dia ayahku, Albert," dia menunjuk ayahnya.

"Maafkan saya lupa mempernalkan diri, Pak. Saya Jaehyun dari Seoul," dia berucap dengan nada menyesal dan menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"Oh tak apa, itu mungkin karena efek kelaparan," Albert terkekeh, mereka pun bersalaman. "Apa kuenya enak? Itu semua buatan Margareth."

Jaehyun mengangguk,"Sangat, kalau saya dipebolehkan untuk makan kue lagi saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Selama disini kau boleh memakannya sepuasnya."

"Jae, jangan sampai kekenyangan sebelum kau memakan masakanku!" teriak Margaretha dari dapur.

Mereka berdua tertawa mendengar teriakanny. Kakek ini sangat ramah dan juga suaranya membuat pria tua itu terlihat berwibawa. Walaupun sedang berada di rumah, Albert mengenakan pakaian dengan rapi.

Setelah itu, Jaehyun menunduk pamit dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih. Dia ke dapur menyusul Margaretha. Dinding lorong yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan ruang makan dipenuhi dengan foto keluarga yang sangat lawas. Jendela dapur memperlihatkan pekarangan belakang rumah, ada beberapa pohon dan semak-semak ceri. Di atas meja, tersajikan beberapa makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat, kebanyakan adalah masakan berbahan daging.

"Boleh saya makan sekarang?" tanyanya sopan.

Margaretha yang sedang membelakanginya menoleh, "Nak kau tak perlu minta izin padaku, makanan ini semuanya untukmu. Makanlah hingga perutmu penuh."

Suasana ini mengingatkannya kembali dengan keluarganya yang berada di kota, tapi sedikit berbeda. Ruangan ini terasa tradisional sedangkan rumahnya bergaya modern. Dia teringat ibunya yang sering memasak makanan untuknya, suaranya ketika bernyanyi sambil memasak. Tiba-tiba dia merindukan rumahnya. Jaehyun mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dan mencoba menyantap salah satu masakan.

Dan masakannya pun sangat enak, untung saja Margaretha menghidangkan nasi, kalau tidak dia tidak akan terasa kenyang. Sambil makan dia mencoba menebak bahan apa yang digunakan Margaretha dalam masakannya, mungkin saja dia bisa mencoba memasaknya sendiri

Margaretha bercerita tentang keluarganya kepada Jaehyun yang sedang makan. Jaehyun sempat bertanya dimana ibunya. "Ibuku pergi keluar menemui tetangga, mungkin Nyonya Ahn mengajaknya untuk jalan sore."

Setelah makan Jaehyun membantunya mencuci piring, tapi Margaretha memaksa Jaehyun untuk keluar karena dia adalah tamu dan tak perlu membantunya di dapur.

Jaehyun keluar dari rumah itu. Rumah itu berlokasi di atas bukit, ada susunan batu yang menuju pantai di bawahnya, dia menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati karena beberapa batu ada yang tidak rata. Dia melepas sendalnya dan meletakkannya di dekat tangga batu. Jaehyun menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya merasakan lembutnya pasir di antara jarinya. Dia berlari mendekati pantai dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata menikmati kebebesan ini. Tiada tugas, tiada kebisingan, dan dia bebas melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"Uh.."

Jaehyun membuka matanya terkejut, dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya berdiri di sampingnya, dia memegang sebuah ember kuning berisi kerang.

"Bisakah kau bergeser sedikit?"

Jaehyun terbengong sejenak, lalu dia bergerak ke kanan dengan bingung.

Laki-laki itu menunduk untuk mengambil sebuah kerang dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia mengamati kerang berwarna biru di tangannya dan entah kenapa dia tersenyum, mungkin karena mendapatkan kerang? Senyuman sekilas itu sangat indah, menurut Jaehyun.

"Kau suka mengkoleksi kerang?" dia bertanya penasaran.

Si lelaki asing itu menoleh. Senyuman yang tadi menghilang kembali, "Ya, ini lihatlah!" ujarnya antusias. Dia memperlihatkan kerang yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah kerang dengan lubang kecil di atas permukaannya yang membentuk bunga. Unik dan cantik, Jaehyun belum pernah melihat kerang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Cantik, bukan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Ya.." tangannya terangkat mencoba memegang kerang itu.

"Eits!" dia mengepalkan tangannya sebelum Jaehyun sempat memegangnya, Jaehyun menatapnya terkejut dan sedikit kesal, sedangkan orang yang yang ia tatap hanya menyengir. "Kalau kau mau ini harganya 5 won."

"Bukankah itu terlalu mahal untuk sebuah kerang?" Jaehyun mencoba menjaga emosinya yang tadi sempat meluap. Bersikap dengan tenang seperti biasanya. Lelaki di depannya bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan bentuk bibirnya bagus, apabila dia tersenyum wajahnya akan semakin menarik. Dia memakai baju lengan pendek cokelat dan celana pendek biru dan dia hanya bertelanjang kaki

"Tidak ada yang murah di zaman sekarang," dia terdiam sebentar dan berkata lagi, "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau dari kota?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya memandang Jaehyun penuh tanda tanya. "Rambutmu pirang, apa kau orang asing? Dari mana asalmu?" Sepertinya orang ini belum pernah melihat orang Korea dengan rambut pirang.

Jaehyun mundur selangkah karena lelaki ini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Pertanyaanmu sangat banyak mungkin kau bisa membayar 5 won untuk satu jawaban?"

"Yang benar saja! 5 won? Tidak, tidak, lebih baik aku belikan makanan," katanya ketus. "Yang tadi itu hanya bercanda sungguh, ini kerang untukmu sebagai tanda perkenalan," dia memberikan kerang yang tadi ia masukkan ke dalam ember.

Jaehyun tertawa kecil, tangannya menerima kerang pemberiannya. Mengamati sebentar kerang cantik di bawah sinar matahari. Dia memasukan kerang itu ke dalam kantong kemejanya, dia akan menjaga kerang itu dengan baik. "Baiklah, 5 won sudah terbayarkan. Apa pertanyaanmu tadi?"

Lelaki itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku dari kota datang ke sini untuk berlibur dan aku bukan orang asing, rambut asliku berwarna hitam aku hanya mengecat rambutku."

"Lantas kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu? Sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat orang Asia berambut pirang di daerah sini, tapi pirang sangat cocok untukmu dan kulitmu sangat putih."

"Sungguh?" Jaehyun merasa bangga mendengar pujiannya. "Rambut warna ini sedang tren," Dia memegangi surai pirangnya tanpa sadar.

"Boleh aku menyetuhnya?" Matanya memandang Jaehyun penuh harap, hatinya hampir meleleh melihat tatapan itu.

"5 won," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya terbuka ke depan.

"Arghh," gerakan lelaki itu sangat cepat. Tangannya meraih kepala Jaehyun dan mengelus rambutnya, pemuda ini sungguh tak punya sopan santun, menyentuh seseorang tanpa izin. "Wah, sangat lembut. Orang kota memang berbeda," Jaehyun membiarkan orang itu memegangi rambutnya sampai ia bosan sendiri.

"Pemilik rumah di atas bukit itu keturunan Inggris, mereka memiliki mata yang sangat indah" dia menunjuk rumah Margaretha, "Keluarga itu sangat ramah bahkan aku diizinkan bermain dengan kuda mereka walaupun aku sering mencuri buah ceri di kebunnya tanpa mereka ketahui," dia terkikik seakan ucapannya adalah hal yang lucu. Mungkin lebih lucu lagi kalau dia mengetahui Jaehyun menginap di rumah yang sering dia curi cerinya.

Dia bersiap-siap melihat reaksi pencuri di depannya, "Asal kau tahu, aku menginap di rumah Nyonya Margaretha."

"Apa?! Astaga, kumohon jangan beritahu mereka, ya? Ya? Jangan sampai mereka tahu. Kumohon padamu," dia meraih tangan Jaehyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Matanya berair dan siap menangis saat itu juga.

Dia ingin mengatakan mulutnya akan ia kunci bila diberi 5 won tapi Jaehyun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia melepaskan genggamannya. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka, oke? Jangan menangis."

Dia berdecak kesal, dengan cepat mengusap matanya. "Siapa yang menangis?" Dia menatap langit mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Jaehyun, pemuda itu menyadari langit mulai gelap. "Aku harus segera pulang," dia mengambil embernya dan berlari meninggalkan Jaehyun tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, sedikit membuat Jaehyun sedih.

Namun pemuda itu membalikan badannya dan berteriak lantang. "Yuta! Namaku Yuta! Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi!" Dia melambaikan tangannya yang memegangi ember.

Jaehyun melingkarkan telapak tangannya di depan mulutnya,"Aku tidak berharap bertemu denganmu lagi!" balasnya berteriak dengan nada bercanda

"Sialan!" teriak lelaki aneh yang bernama Yuta. Sosoknya menghilang dibelokan jalan.

Wajahnya sumringah dan perasaannya saat ini sangat bahagia, entah mengapa hanya berbicara sebentar dengan Yuta membuat _mood_ -nya naik, Yuta orang yang baru saja ia temui dan langsung meminta 5 won kepadanya. Dia harap dapat bertemu dengan Yuta, si laki-laki aneh kolektor kerang, dan seorang Jepang.

Oh, Jaehyun teringat, dia lupa memberitahu namanya. Dia mengangkat pundaknya tak acuh.

##

"Kau tahu orang yang bernama Yuta?" tanyanya ketika dia membantu Margaretha di dapur menyiapkan piring untuk makan malam. Dengan paksaan kecil dan senyuman manis Margaretha membolehkan Jaehyun membantunya walaupun hanya sekadar menyiapkan piring.

"Yuta? Ya aku tahu dia. Dia anak yang baik dan enerjik, sering membantuku mengurus peternakan. Ada apa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Aku tadi berbicara dengannya."

"Oh ya? Apa yang kalian bicarakan," tanya Margaretha penasaran, kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Dia bilang, dia sering mencuri cerimu."

Margaretha terdiam lalu tawanya pecah membuat Jaehyun terkejut. "Anak itu mengira aku tidak mengetahuinya padahal aku sering melihatnya memakan ceri-ceriku. Tak apalah, toh dia sering membantuku tanpa imbalan.

Jaehyun ikutan tertawa, dia teringat ekspresi Yuta yang memelas, sungguh lucu apabila aksi pencuriannya sebenarnya sudah diketahui Margaretha. Pasti sangat lucu. Sepanjang menyiapkan makan malam, mereka membicarakan Yuta. Marageretha menganggap Yuta menggemaskan karena wajah dan tingkahnya yang lucu, Jaehyun sependapat dengannya.

Dan jauh dari penginapan Margaretha, Yuta beberapa kali bersin.

"Apa aku terkena flu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

* * *

 _a/n: happy birthday to our valentine boy Jaehyunie! ada yg ngerayakan ulang tahunnya? hehehe bgi pembaca yg sedang ujian buat un semangat ya huhu kita seperjuangan. semoga berhasil lulus masuk sekolah dan PTN yg diinginkan. aku msih ga tau mau masang rating apa di ff ini, kayaknya sih M kalo jadi hohohoho_


End file.
